There are vehicle lamps in which a plurality of light sources are disposed so as to be aligned vertically and horizontally and the plurality of light sources are controlled individually to be turned on and off so as to form a desired light distribution pattern for a specific situation (see JP-A-2004-95481 and JP-A-2005-141919, for instance).
In the vehicle lamps described in JP-A-2004-95481 and JP-A-2005-141919, a plurality of lamp units are disposed which are controlled individually, and for example, various different light distribution patterns can be formed as of a headlamp by a lamp unit which forms a horizontal cut-off line of a light distribution pattern and a lamp unit which emits diffuse light.
In the vehicle lamps described in JP-A-2004-95481 and JP-A-2005-141919, however, the external shape of the vehicle lamp is not particularly taken into consideration. Therefore, an increase in size of the vehicle lamp is required due to the positions and shapes of the plurality of lamp units.
In addition, vehicle lamps are disposed individually at left- and right-hand sides of a vehicle, and there may be a case where directions in which light is emitted from the lamp units are different. In addition, a plurality of lamp units constitute individual optical systems having different functions such as a collective optical system and a diffuse optical system, and therefore, there may be fears that respective functionalities of the lamp units deteriorate based on a state in which the lamp units are disposed.